Shortfict Collaborates
by darkestlake
Summary: kolaborasi ff pendek dari darkestlake; 7th story: Call Your Name; Sehun selalu memanggil nama Kris seolah-olah Kris ada di sampingnya. bromance!krishun! indigo!sehun rada absurd! 740 words! (rate aman)
1. Crybaby's Lover

Kris mengacak rambutnya menghadapi gadis yang masih menangis di depannya. Padahal hanya masalah sepele, tapi, gadis di depannya menangis sampai selama ini.

"Sehun, berhentilah menangis, nilaimu cuma turun 0,5 angka. Delapan lima masih sangat bagus untuk sebuah nilai."

Sehun mengusap hidungnya—meski tidak ada setetespun bentuk cairan menjijikkan yang keluar dari sana. Kris mengerti Sehun dari atas ke bawah, dari luar sampai dalam gadis itu. Termasuk fakta bahwa Sehun sangat cengeng—terutama menyangkut masalah nilai.

Sehun anak yang sangat pintar, Kris tahu itu sejak Sehun masuk SMA. Keluarga Sehun sangat bangga akan hal itu, makanya ketika Sehun mendapatkan nilai yang turun dari biasanya, gadis itu akan menangis sepuasnya di depan Kris.

Persis seperti sekarang.

"Hiks—aku tidak bi—hiks—sa, ge.." Sehun mengusap air matanya dengan ujung seragam musim seminya, "Aku takut ibu kecewa, aku tidak mau ayah kecewa… hiks—aku tidak mau kau kecewa.. hiks—padahal kau sudah mengajariku sering-sering.. tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa mendapat nilai sembilan lima, malahan nilaiku turun dari sebelumnya.."

Sehun menangis lagi dan Kris mulai takut kalau-kalau guru lain mulai curiga karena Sehun sangat lama menghadapnya. Kris akhirnya mendekati Sehun.

"Sehun, berhentilah menangi—"

"Hiks—maaf ge, maaf.. hiks.."

Kris benar-benar pusing sekarang, sebentar lagi bel masuk dan Sehun belum berhenti menangis.

"Sehun, sebentar lagi bel masuk…"

"Maaf ge, hiks.. kau pasti kesal memiliki murid sepertiku.. aku sama seka—mmh!"

Kris mencium Sehun sangat dalam, setelah beberapa lumatan kecil, Kris melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua. Guru muda itu tersenyum, Sehun sudah berhenti menangis—jangan lupakan ekspresi kaget bercampur bingungnya yang menggemaskan.

"Aku memang kesal memiliki murid cengeng sepertimu, tapi aku tidak pernah kesal memilikimu sebagai tunangan, Oh Sehun. Masalah Paman dan Bibi Oh, mereka tidak akan kecewa, mereka masih sangat bangga padamu. Nilaimu masih yang paling tinggi di angkatanmu, Sehun. Pelajaran bukan hanya ada English saja di dunia, mengerti?"

Sehun membuat wajah aneh lagi dan Kris tahu bahwa gadis itu ingin menangis lagi.

"Hiks—terima kasih ge—hiks.."

Kris tertawa, ia memeluk Sehun dengan lembut dan mencuri satu ciuman singkat lagi dari anak murid sekaligus tunangannya itu.

"Menangislah lagi, Oh Sehun. Aku suka melihatnya."

**.**

**.**

;; maaf ya malah bikin kayak ginian bukannya lanjutin ff lain, saking kangennya sama krishun, huhu. Otp fave selain kaisoo meski kris udah gak di exo lagi /patahhati/ ;;

;; reviews are so much appreciates, guys ;;


	2. Naïve

Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya yang berdering. Gadis itu baru saja ingin tidur malam ini, mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur saat ia tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan singkat. Mantan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol.

_'Kyungsoo... aku sekarang mengerti maksudmu. Asal kau tahu, selama dua minggu ini aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkanmu barang sehari pun. Tapi, aku sudah mengerti sekarang, berbahagialah dengan Jongin mulai sekarang..'_

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, ia segera membalas pesan Chanyeol.

Tidak lama kemudian, satu pesan masuk datang, kali ini dari Jongin, kekasihnya yang baru menjalin hubungan dengannya selama tiga hari terakhir.

_'Kau sudah mau tidur? Noona, aku ingin mendengar suaramu~'_

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat membalas, sebuah panggilan masuk datang, itu Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan itu, "Dasar keras kepala.."

Di seberang sana, Jongin tertawa, "Kalau aku menunggumu membalas pesanku, pasti kau menolak dengan alasan ingin cepat tidur.."

Selanjutnya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo terus berbicara di telepon hingga larut malam, sampai Kyungsoo tertidur tanpa sadar saat masih terhubung di telepon dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak menyadari ada pesan singkat baru yang sampai di ponselnya, pesan dari Chanyeol.

.

.

Pagi, Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan satu pesan masuk. Gadis itu barus saja ingin membuka pesan itu saat pintu rumahnya diketuk berkali-kali. Bahkan tidak berhenti diketuk saat Kyungsoo mengatakan sebentar. Gadis itu akhirnya menyimpan ponsel itu di saku _hoodie_nya dan bergegas membukakan pintu. Ada beberapa orang pria yang ada di sana.

Kyungsoo bukan main terkejutnya saat salah satu diantaranya menunjukkan lencana tanda keanggotaan polisi dan berkata, "Kami anggota polisi. Atas wewenang dari atasan, kami diperintahkan untuk membawamu ikut bersama kami, Nona Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi hingga para polisi membawanya ke kediaman Chanyeol. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang berkumpul disana, bahkan disana dipasangi garis polisi. Perasaan Kyungsoo mulai tidak enak saat Kyungsoo melihat Nyonya Park, ibu Chanyeol, menangis dalam pelukan suaminya. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, kakinya melangkah cepat menuju bagian dalam rumah, tidak mempedulikan mereka yang menghalanginya untuk masuk dan terus masuk untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai di sebuah bilik yang ia tahu adalah kamar Chanyeol. Ada sekitar lima orang bersarung tangan dan bermasker di sana, namun bukan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

Ada satu tubuh yang tergantung di langit-langit kamar dengan pergelangan tangan terkoyak bersimbah darah yang bahkan masih basah. Bau anyir mulai memasuki indera penciuman Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

Tubuh yang tergantung itu adalah tubuh Chanyeol. Dengan keadaan yang benar-benar mengerikan.

"Diperkirakan dia meninggal sekitar pukul sebelas malam." Ujar polisi yang tadi memperlihatkan lencana kepolisiannya. "Dia menghilangkan semua petunjuk yang ingin kami selidiki, bahkan ia juga memblok nomor ponselnya sendiri di pusat telekomunikasi, sehingga kami tidak bisa melacak dengan siapa dia terakhir kali berkomunikasi selain dengan orangtuanya."

Pukul sebelas?

Kyungsoo segera merogoh ponsel di saku _hoodie_nya dan membuka folder pesan. Tangannya gemetar ketika ia tahu pesan singkat yang tadi pagi ingin dibukanya adalah pesan Chanyeol.

Seketika Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku... tapi aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku, Chanyeol.." bisiknya, "Jika kau ingin aku bahagia, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Polisi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo berinisiatif mendekati gadis itu ketika melihat pundak Kyungsoo bergetar. Ia mengambil ponsel Kyungsoo dan gadis itu tidak melawan sama sekali.

"Jongdae, apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu?" tanya salah satu petugas yang memeriksa kamar Chanyeol.

Polisi yang bernama Jongdae itu mengembalikan ponsel Kyungsoo pada pemiliknya, "Aku sudah mendapatkan motif kenapa ia bunuh diri. Segera temui aku di luar begitu kau sudah selesai."

Jongdae meninggalkan ruangan sementara Kyungsoo masih terpaku di dalam ruangan. Gadis itu masih terpaku pada ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan terakhir Chanyeol padanya.

_'Aku sangat ingin menghilangkan keberadaan kenangan tentangmu __**selamanya**__, Kyungsoo.. tapi, sebelumnya bisakah aku mendengarkan suaramu untuk __**yang terakhir kalinya**__?'_

.

.

-fin

.

.

;; based on my friend true story, maaf sebelumnya karena saya pake ceye untuk tokoh intinya -/\\- sya agak wb ama two different, bahkan chapter 1-nya a call from spirit aja belum kelar-kelar ini. Jelang ujian nasional, kerjaan saya jadi ekstra, bwahaha. padahal saya gak ikut ujian lagi :'v

;; oh iya! #3YearsWithEXO yep! Tetap semangat EXO-L. meski saya bukan EXO-L /sedih/ tapi saya udah cinta mati sama 94-lines (red; Kai Sehun)

;; bye bye, doain SHINee cepet comeback dong, biar saya gak wb lagi /g

**Banjarmasin, 09 April 2015**

**darkestlake**


	3. Way to Find Love

_Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengejar bulan?_

Sehun menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Biarlah dia dianggap gadis gila karena memiliki kebiasaan untuk mengejar bulan saat purnama. Mungkin benar jika ia gila, tapi Sehun tidak akan mengakuinya.

Neneknya dulu sering bercerita bahwa jika seorang gadis mengejar bulan, maka ia akan menemukan cintanya di ujung jalan yang ia lalui. Ia selalu bertanya setiap hari sebelum neneknya meninggal, apakah cerita itu benar? Apakah itu nyata?

Neneknya dengan wajah keriput dan mata sipitnya yang tenggelam dalam lipatan kulit yang menua selalu menjawab; ya. Sambil tersenyum.

Siapa sangka cerita anak-anak yang penuh takhayul itu berhasil meracuni dan mengatur pikiran Sehun untuk mempercayainya hingga ia dewasa.

Sehun merasa putus asa. Ia tidak seharusnya mempercayai neneknya. Kakinya sudah mulai lelah terus berlari mengejar bulan—ia sudah melewati sekolah, jalan di perkotaan, komplek perumahan yang sunyi, sampai desa di pinggir kota.

Sehun nyaris menyerah karena lelah—seperti hari-hari sebelumnya saat ia melakukan hal yang sama—saat kepalanya menabrak seseorang di depannya dengan keras.

Sehun mengerang kesakitan saat bokongnya mendarat lebih dulu di tanah—roknya kotor dan kakinya rasanya seperti terkilir. Sehun nyaris saja menangis saat sepasang tangan menyentuh pergelangan kakinya yang sakit.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berlari sekencang itu, Nona—"

"—kecuali kalau kau sedang mengejar bulan."

Sehun tertegun, ia menatap sosok pria dengan kulit perunggu dan wajah yang tertutup poni hitam tengah mengoleskan krim yang bisa mengurangi rasa nyeri di kakinya. Lelaki di hadapannya ini memiliki suara yang berat dan dalam, rasanya bisa saja membuat hatinya gemetar.

Sehun meraba pipinya yang suhunya meningkat tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih." Sehun berdeham sesaat saat lelaki itu selesai mengurus kakinya.

"Hei, Nona. Apa kau percaya kalau mengejar bulan bisa mempertemukan kita dengan cinta kita?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya, sementra Sehun masih terpaku menatap lelaki di depannya.

"Jika iya, genggamlah tanganku. Karena aku adalah orang yang mempercayai hal seperti itu. Gila bukan?"

_Nenek, aku sudah berhasil mengejar Bulan-ku.._

Setelah beberapa saat terpaku, akhirnya Sehun tersenyum pada lelaki itu dan tanpa ragu meraih tangan lelaki itu.

"Oh Sehun."

"Aku Kim Jongin."

.

.

**-fin**

Hehe, sbetulnya saya mau nulis versi panjang dari ini buat ultah sehun, tapi saya stuck di pertengahan dan awalnya bukan kaihun ya pairmya /nyengir/

Happy (belated) Birthday Sehunnah~ makin cinta kamu, hun, mumumu(?) ya.. makin cinta jongin juga sih(?)

**Banjarmasin, 13 April 2015**

**darkestlake**


	4. Sweet Addicts

"Ah, Sehunnie, kau ini manis sekali, huh?"

Aku lagi-lagi mengernyit. Tsk, kakak perempuanku yang satu ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Baekhyun-_noona_ adalah maniak hal-hal berbau manis. Minimal empat bungkus lollipop selalu dimakan setiap hari. Baekhyun-_noona_ juga selalu membuat kue—entah itu _cheesecake, red velvet, black _forest. beragam jenis _cake_ juga. Cemilannya adalah coklat atau pasta kacang.

Untungnya berat badannya selalu ideal. Kenyataan bahwa ia adalah mahasiswi tidak merubah fakta bahwa wajahnya masih terlihat seperti anak SD.

Aku juga sering mengejeknya karena suasana kamarnya yang dipenuhi warna pasta—merah muda, nila, biru pastel. Dia juga punya banyak kostum Lolita. Ah, aku pusing jika memikirkan kesenangannya.

Baekhyun-_noona_ mencubit pipiku. Aku mendesis tidak suka.

"Benar-benar, kau manis sekali adikku! Rasanya aku ingin memakanmu saja." Ia berucap, mencubit pipiku lebih keras.

"Hentikan, _noona_! Pipiku sakit!" keluhku. Tapi, ia semakin keras saja mencubit, bahkan kukunya sudah mengoyak kulitku. Aku berteriak saat kukunya yang panjang dan tajam mencuil sedikit kulit dan dagingku. Pedih. Darah merembes dari pipiku dan aku menatap marah pada kakak perempuanku.

"_Noona_, apa yang kau laku—"

Sial, apa lagi yang kulihat sekarang?

Aku menlihat Baekhyun-_noona_ menjilat secuil daging yang ia koyak dari pipiku lalu mengunyahnya. Aku menelan ludah—bergidik ngeri. Sementara kakak perempuanku itu menatapku dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku serius, kau terlalu manis. **Aku benar-benar ingin memakanmu. Boleh ya, Sehunnie?**"

.

.

**-fin**

.

.

;; hell yeah, saya lagi keranjingan lagu-lagu creepy-nya vocaloid. Lalu baru nonton anime corpse party, ada yang pernah nonton juga? Tapi, bukannya takut, saya malah sebel anjir ama teriakan adiknya satoshi, si yuka, pas dibunuh. Cerewet bener. /plok/ ;;

;; chappie 6 two different dalam proses~ baru setengah jalan. Sabar ya. /emang ada yang nunggu?/ ;;

**.**

**Tamban, 27 Mei 2015**

**darkestlake**


	5. Sleep Tight, My Lover

"Menikahlah dengan Wufan, Luhan."

Luhan bukannya tidak mau menuruti keinginan Ibunya—Dokter Xiumin. Sejujurnya pun ia sangat mencintai pria bernama Wufan itu. Jika Luhan bukan tipe manusia dengan pemikiran matang, ia pasti tidak akan segan menuruti keinginan Ibunya.

Tapi, yang jadi masalah adalah apakah Wufan juga mencintainya?

"Cinta itu hal biasa, sayangku." Kali ini giliran Ayahnya—Profesor Chen yang menyela alasan Luhan menolak pernikahan—perjodohannya dengan Wufan. "Semakin lama cinta akan datang pada rumah tangga kalian. Apa kau pikir dulu Ayah dan Ibumu ini langsung saling mencintai ketika kami tiba-tiba dijodohkan?"

Luhan sudah habis akal. Ayah dan Ibunya tidak pernah mengerti.

Tapi, diam-diam Luhan juga menaruh harapan dari kata-kata Ayahnya barusan. _Semoga Wufan juga mencintainya nanti_.

.

.

Pernikahan Luhan dan Wufan berlangsung seminggu kemudian sejak terakhir kali Luhan bicara dengan kedua orangtuanya mengenai masalah ini.

Wufan menyambut tangannya dengan senyum ketika Profesor Chen memberikan tangan putrinya. Mengecup punggung tangan Luhan sesaat sebelum mereka sama-sama menghadap pendeta dan mengucapkan ikrar suci pernikahan.

Ikrar selesai dengan baik. Wufan menarik tangan Luhan dan mencium mempelainya dengan lembut—namun cepat. Sorak sorai dan kebahagian teman serta keluarga kerabat menyertai keduanya dengan meriah, hingga tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui apa yang dibisikkan Wufan pada Luhan ketika mereka selesai berciuman.

"_Aku harap kau bisa membiasakan diri dengan pernikahan bisnis ini, Xiao Luhan. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu._"

Luhan terkejut. Tapi kemudian ia membatin. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahannya, bukan?

_Ah, Tuhan. Tapi, aku terlanjur terlalu mencintainya._

.

.

Luhan seharusnya tahu hal itu. Wufan telah memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Baixian—seorang gadis muda yang sangat cantik—juga putri dari keluarga bangsawan. Dilihat dari manapun, akan sangat jelas terlihat kalau Wufan akan memilih Baixian. Luhan tersenyum maklum.

Seperti malam ini. Luhan berbaring sendirian di kamarnya sementara Wufan tengah asyik bercengkerama dengan sang putri di ruang tamu. Suara aneh. Tidak. Luhan segera menutup telinganya. Suara ketika suaminya bersenggama dengan orang lain sama sekali bukan lagu pilihannya sebagai pengantar tidur. Luhan menangis. Merapatkan cengkeraman pada bantal yang digunakan untuk menutup lubang di daun telinganya. Tapi, suara itu tetap terdengar.

"A-ahh! Wu-wufan-hh!"

"-xian! Argh!"

Luhan yakin keduanya sudah mencapai puncak.

Hatinya sangat sakit. Sakit karena perselingkuhan suaminya.

_Ah, Tuhan. Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur terlalu mencintainya._

.

.

Ayah Wufan adalah seorang pengusaha kaya—tapi kemudian bangkrut dan hanya menyisakan hutang serta penyakit. Wufan merahasiakan hal itu dari semua orang dan kemudian mengatakan pada orangtua Luhan bahwa ia ingin meminang putri mereka. Dokter Xiumin adalah dokter yang paling handal di kota—dan Wufan parahnya telah mengetahui bahwa Luhan menyukainya, sehingga Ibu Luhan dengan cepat mengatakan setuju asalkan putrinya bisa bahagia bersama orang yang ia sukai.

Tapi, kenyataannya tidak demikian.

Wufan melakukannya supaya Dokter Xiumin bisa menyembuhkan Ayahnya dengan gratis dan tanpa biaya. Hutang Ayahnya dilunasi dengan uangnya sendiri—hasil kerjanya meminta dari Luhan dan Baixian.

Luhan baru mengetahui semua kebusukan suaminya.

Semuanya dilakukan hanya demi dirinya sendiri. Luhan sungguh sakit hati, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya bisa melihat Wufan dari jauh—meski nyatanya mereka adalah suami istri.

_Ah, Tuhan. Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur terlalu mencintainya._

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Luhan tidak bisa tidur. Malam ini, ia pergi ke dapur dan mulai meracik obat tidur untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebagai putri tunggal dari pasangan Profesor dan Dokter, Luhan memiliki kemampuan otak yang diatas rata-rata. Ia sangat pintar meski hanya belajar tanpa pendidikan formal selepas sekolah menengah. Ayah dan Ibunya sangat bangga padanya karena beberapa resep obat mujarab mereka juga lahir dari tangan dingin dan otak encer Luhan.

Obat racikannya hampir jadi ketika ia mendengar suara berdebam keras.

Apa? Seingatnya tadi hanya ada Wufan di ruang tamu, kenapa ia jadi mendengar suara wanita?

Oh. Suara Baixian.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau selama ini hanya menggunakanku untuk melunasi hutang ayahmu, kan? Dasar lelaki sialan! Aku berdoa semoga Luhan bisa menendangmu keluar dari sini karena kau sama sekali tidak berguna!"

Wufan terlihat sangat frustasi setelah Baixian pergi begitu saja. Luhan tersenyum simpul—_hei, masih untung putri bangsawan itu tidak meminta hartanya kembali, suamiku._

Tapi, melihat Wufan yang terlihat begitu stress, naluri istri seorang Xiao Luhan seolah terpanggil. Ia lalu segera mengambil cangkir, berniat membuatkan teh hangat untuk suaminya agar pikirannya rileks. Luhan tersenyum sekali lagi.

Mungkin saja dia juga bisa membujuk Wufan untuk beristirahat bersamanya.

Luhan membawa teh yang sudah jadi ke ruang tamu dimana suaminya tengah berteriak frustasi tidak jelas. Menyodorkan secangkir untuk Wufan dimana pria itu menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Minumlah, siapa tahu bisa mengurangi beban pikiranmu."

Wufan merasa hatinya teriris melihat senyum Luhan. Wanita yang selama delapan tahun dinikahinya itu masih bisa tersenyum padanya setelah tahu semua kebusukannya selama ini. Entah darah dari malaikat mana yang bisa membuat Luhan jadi mewarisi sifatnya. Wufan merasa dirinya adalah pria yang paling keparat di dunia sekarang. Dipaksakannya sebuah senyum tipis, "Terima kasih, Luhan."

Wufan meminum teh itu dengan tenang. Istrinya dengan setia masih berdiri, kemudian setelah Wufan selesai meminum tehnya, Luhan berucap, "Istirahatlah setelah ini, kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Yah. Wufan tiba-tiba mengantuk hebat.

"Baiklah."

Wufan beranjak menuju kamar mereka. Luhan mengikuti untuk meletakkan cangkir teh yang telah dihabiskan Wufan ke dapur, tanpa sengaja melirik sekilas ke racikan obatnya lalu tersenyum.

Luhan memasukkan satu sendok racikan obat yang belum dimasukkan kapsul ke dalam segelas air putih. Perempuan itu meminumnya hanya dengan beberapa tegukan, lalu segera menyusul Wufan ke kamar tidur mereka.

Wufan tidur sangat tenang—bahkan hela nafasnya pun sampai tidak terdengar.

Akhirnya ia memiliki kesempatan untuk tidur bersama suaminya.

Luhan membenahi selimut untuknya dan Wufan. Matanya mulai mengantuk—efek obatnya luar biasa cepat. Ia sempat mengecup pipi dan bibir suaminya yang sudah terlebih dulu tertidur.

"_Sleep tight, my lover_." Luhan berbisik.

Ah, Tuhan. Luhan terlanjur terlalu mencintai Wufan.

_Bahkan __**hingga ingin tertidur selamanya dalam dekapan sang suami.**_

.

.

**-fin**

**Inspired by Hatsune Miku's The Princess Who Brought Sleep**

**Tamban, 09 Juni 2015**

**darkestlake**


	6. A Crown with The New King

Orang-orang sangat ramai sekali.

Park Chanyeol berdiri diatas altar. Sengaja tidak menuruti keinginan prajuritnya yang menyuruhnya untuk maju ke depan. Mata pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengamati sekeliling. Mencari sosok seseorang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi.

"Cepatlah ke depan. Acaranya akan segera dimulai!"

_Kakakku yang manis, yang paling aku sayangi._

_Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu?_

_Ah iya, apa kau sama sekali tidak menyukai tindakanku ini?_

_Jika kau ingin melihatku sekarang, lihatlah kemari._

Park Chanyeol terdorong oleh tekanan dari kerumunan massa hingga ia seperti terdorong tanpa keinginannya. Lehernya mungkin sedikit lelah—sedari tadi seolah ia julurkan kesana kemari untuk mencari sosok itu. Karena itulah dengan senang hati Park Chanyeol mengistirahatkan lehernya pada tempat yang telah disediakan para rakyatnya untuknya.

"Cepat lakukan! Menunggu apa lagi? Kami sudah kepanasan disini!"

Protes mengalir deras dari setiap mulut orang-orang yang berkerumun. Park Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. Wajahnya tetap tenang meski teriakan orang-orang terdengar dimana-mana. Meskipun begitu, mata biji lecinya tetap mengawasi sekeliling. Dimana orang itu?

Dimana kakaknya?

_Srakk._

Bunyi kain terinjak—ada satu orang yang nyaris terpeleset setelah menembus kerumunan orang yang bahkan lebih rapat daripada barikade semut yang mengumpuli tetesan madu. Tudung lusuhnya tersibak sedikit ketika ada orang yang memarahi tingkahnya. Punggung membungkuk, meminta maaf jika tindakannya memang salah.

Sosok itu menghadap Chanyeol. Cahaya matahari yang terlalu terang membuat rambut yang terselubung kain lusuh terlihat. Chanyeol tahu persis bahwa itu adalah dirinya—kakaknya.

Bingkai sipit dan legam biji leci bertemu.

Park Chanyeol tersenyum senang—sama sekali bukan senyum yang bisa ia pamerkan pada semua orang. Sosok yang menyadari bahwa senyum itu untuknya juga turut tersenyum.

_Kakakku yang manis, yang paling aku sayangi._

_Apa kau sudah melihatku?_

_Ah iya, apa kau sama sekali tidak menyukai tindakanku ini?_

_Jika kau ingin melihatku sekarang, lihatlah kemari._

Bibir tipis itu tetap tersenyum. Mencoba tetap tersenyum. Tersenyum. Tersenyum.

Tersenyum meski air matanya mengalir deras dan bibirnya mulai gemetar. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menahan isakannya. Tidak akan ada orang yang akan menangis sepertinya disini. Hanya ia satu-satunya. Jika orang lain melihatnya, ia tidak akan bisa membuat Adiknya tenang.

_Ah, sayang sekali._

_Kakakku, aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi sekarang._

_Mataku sudah tertutup. Terima kasih._

_Berkat senyummu, aku tidak lagi merasakan sakit saat kepalaku dipenggal oleh algojo yang dulu bekerja untuk kita._

Park Baekhyun tidak mungkin bisa menahan senyumannya lebih lama, kecuali jika dia gila seperti Adiknya. Raja di kerajaan mereka. Raja yang akhirnya di eksekusi mati oleh rakyatnya sendiri karena telah membunuh Raja terdahulu dan permaisurinya—Ayah dan Ibunya yang ingin menyingkirkan pemuda bisu yang dianggap sebagai aib keluarga.

Itu adalah masalah intern. Para rakyat tidak mengetahuinya, tentu saja.

Pemuda bisu dipinjami pakaian lusuh yang entah sang Raja Baru mendapatkannya darimana. Menyuruhnya kabur sebelum insan murni itu ikut terlibat dengan perbuatan dosanya. Berbisik lirih bahwa si bisu harus tetap melanjutkan hidupnya agar dosa yang telah ia lakukan tidak sia-sia.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun gemetar. Susah payah bergerak membuat isyarat di depan tubuh yang telah terpisah dari kepalanya.

_Kenapa kau harus jatuh cinta pada kakakmu yang bisu ini, Chanyeol?_

Mungkin Baekhyun memang aib. Karena _sayangnya ia juga mencintai adiknya._

.

.

**-fin**

.

.

;; kira-kira bagus gak kalau ini dibikin story yang agak panjang? Tapi angst? /slapped/ ;;

;; Gini ya, padahal saya udah niat posting summer on august ntar malam, tapi semalem waktu mau nulis scene lemon mendadak ada kabar keluarga yang kecelakaan parah jadi tanpa pikir panjang saya langsung cus ke tempat kejadian buat cek sampek dini hari. Mohon doanya juga ya semoga keluarga saya itu cepat diberi kesembuhan dan kemudahan dalam pengobatannya. amin ;;

**Tamban, 29 Juni 2015**

**darkestlake**


	7. Call Your Name

Kris Wu masih berdiri di tempat yang sama.

"_Dia tidak menoleh padaku._"

Oh Sehun sibuk mengaduk kopi beraroma wangi. Hati-hati menakar gula karena ia tahu kakak lelakinya tidak suka kopi yang terlalu manis. Katanya, rasa manis bisa membuat lidahnya mati rasa.

Sehun tersenyum, masih mengabaikan Kris yang berdiri di bingkai pintu dapur rumah mereka. Berpikir bahwa kakak lelakinya yang dingin namun ceroboh yang sedikit hiperbolis dan sensitif terhadap rasa manis itu sesekali harus dijahili.

"—sayangnya tidak sempat."

Sehun bergumam lirih.

Kopi sudah jadi. Sehun melangkah ke meja ruang nonton dan meletakkan cangkir kopi untuk kakak lelakinya disana.

"Kopimu ku letakkan disini. Aku mau berangkat ke tempat kerjaku. Jongin akan memarahiku lagi kalau aku telat menggantikan _shift_-nya."

Kris mengangguk di depan Sehun. Mata adik angkat-nya itu terlihat kosong, tapi, ia tetap melengkungkan senyum.

—senyum terpaksa.

"Nanti kalau ingat aku akan membelikanmu milleufeuille."

Sehun bergegas memakai _coat _yang digantung di belakang pintu bagian depan rumah lalu keluar rumah tanpa berpamitan seperti biasanya. Kris ingat, Sehun biasanya tersenyum ceria sambil mengucap 'Aku berangkat!' dengan suara keras.

Seoul di bulan November cukup dingin. Biasanya Sehun juga akan banyak mengeluh padanya setiap musim dingin—pemuda itu tidak suka cuaca dingin.

Tapi, ini sudah satu bulan. Sehun bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar menatap matanya lagi sekarang.

Mata Kris bergerak kearah foto berukuran besar yang dibingkai pigura kayu berpelitur. Dibelakang tempat Kris berdiri, terdapat fotonya bersama Sehun ketika Sehun lulus sekolah dua bulan lalu. Sehun menggandeng lengannya dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

Pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik kandungnya sendiri itu juga mengatakan padanya di hari kelulusan bahwa ia tidak akan meneruskan pendidikannya ke perguruan tinggi. Kris memprotes, tapi Sehun bersikeras ingin bekerja saja.

"Aku ingin membantumu! Setidaknya hargai keputusanku!" pemuda itu berteriak kesal, "Aku melakukan ini… untukmu."

Sehun menangis ketika mereka sampai di rumah.

Mereka bertengkar. Dan Kris tidak menyangka pertengkaran mereka akan berlanjut hingga hari ini.

Apa benar mereka tidak bisa bersama dan saling dekat seperti dulu?

Kopi di meja sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Kris duduk di sofa dan mengingat-ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun.

Sehun adalah anak yang tidak terlalu periang di masa kecilnya. Saat mereka bertemu, usia Kris sepuluh tahun sedangkan Sehun baru enam tahun. Sehun kecil tidak memiliki kerabat yang mau mengurusnya karena banyak yang mengatainya aneh. Kris pun juga mendapati hal yang sama. Ia sering memergoki Sehun tengah bicara sendirian atau terkejut sendirian.

Desas-desus dari para kerabat mengatakan bahwa Sehun punya kemampuan spiritual. Tapi, setelah diperiksakan lagi, pemuda itu ternyata memang memiliki gejala schizophrenia dan potensi bipolar. Ayah dan Ibu Kris pun berusaha memaklumi, mereka tidak sekejam itu berniat melempar Sehun pada kerabat yang lain.

Sehun akhirnya bisa tersenyum lebih sering setelah lambat-laun bergaul dengan para anak tetangga. Kris selalu ada kemanapun Sehun pergi. Karena itulah, jika Sehun mulai berlaku aneh, Kris akan menutupinya.

Kris berbaring di sofa panjang rumahnya. Melirik jam dinding. Ia bahkan tidak sadar melamunkan hal-hal masa lalu cukup lama.

"Aku pulang."

Sehun memasuki rumah dan menyalakan saklar lampu. Ia bergegas menghampiri Kris yang sedang berbaring di sofa.

"Aku beli milleufeuille untukmu." Sehun tersenyum lebih ceria dibandingkan tadi pagi. Kris menggeser posisinya dan beranjak duduk. Sehun membuka kotak kue, Kris yakin baunya harum, sayangnya ia tidak bisa menciumnya lagi.

Sehun menyuapkan potongan milleufeuille itu kepada Kris yang sudah membuka mulutnya. Namun, ketika kue itu disuapkan, rupanya Kris tidak bisa memakannya. Kue itu masih menempel di sendok Sehun.

Kris menatap sedih kepada Sehun, "Sehun, kau tahu apa yang selama sebulan ini kau lakukan?"

"Iya, aku tahu persis. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kris semakin merasa sakit. "Kau tahu kejadian apa yang terjadi padaku sebulan lalu bukan?"

Sehun sedikit terkejut. Ia menarik kembali tangannya lalu melirik kopi yang sejak tadi pagi sama sekali tidak berkurang isinya.

"Iya." Sahutnya pelan, "Saat kau berlibur bersama orangtuamu ke Jeju, kapal yang dipakai oleh rombonganmu tenggelam."

Kris tersenyum tipis atas respon Sehun, "Kau tahu bukan kalau aku sudah mati?"

Garpu kue digenggam semakin erat tanpa sadar. Sehun menggigit bibirnya erat-erat.

"Ya." Sahutnya seperti berbisik. "Tapi, mayatmu tidak pernah ditemukan dan kau sekarang berada disini. Apa bahkan bagimu sekalipun aku adalah orang gila karena menganggapmu masih hidup sampai sekarang?"

"Seharusnya dengan melihat kepada foto kita, kau tahu yang mana yang paling benar sekarang, adikku."

Malam itu hanya dihabiskan Sehun dengan menangis di ruang tamu, dengan sekotak kue dan secangkir kopi yang mendingin.

Ia sendirian. Tapi, masih memanggil nama seseorang seolah-olah orang itu ada di depannya.

"Kris…"

"Kris…"

Panggilannya hanya dibalas hembusan pelan angin dingin yang membuat bulu roma berdiri.

.

.

-**fin**

.

.

;; ini juga dipublish di salah satu halaman facebook, dengan pairing berbeda. ;;

**Tamban, 22 Agustus 2015**

**darkestlake**


End file.
